Mustn't Give In
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan feels like he's sunk so low because he feels like he should be with Lois. Please R&R. This is for a fanfic challenge.
1. Invisible

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything involving Smallville

This chapter is based on the song Invisible by Clay Aiken

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand_

Things we changing yet again at the Kents. Martha had left working at the Talon and started working for Lionel again, against Jonathan's wishes of course. Jonathan was senator and Lois worked as his secretary in the office. Clark was always off with Chloe so he was hardly home.

Lois had come to Jonathan earlier that day saying that it would be a good idea for her to move back onto the farm since she was working for him. Jonathan surprised himself, as well as Lois, when he didn't hesitate telling her that was a great idea.

Thing was, now with Martha always gone, Jonathan didn't really feel like he was loved anymore. That was until he'd get into the office and he saw Lois. Something always made him feel different when he was around her. "No you love Martha, your wife," he would always tell himself whenever he had those thoughts about Lois.

Meanwhile, Lois had been having the same feelings for Jonathan. She said idea the of moving back on the farm was for work purposes, but in reality she just missed being around him all day and night. "Lois, forget it, he'd never want anything to do with you," she always told herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be

based on the song heartbreak lullaby by ATeens If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know. The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Heartbreak Lullaby

This is based on the song: Heartbreak Lullaby

--------------------------------------------------------

_I've tried to get you off_

_my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time_

_I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart_

Jonathan watched Lois as she did her work in the hall outside his office. He was so happy that she continued to be his secretary when he won the election and was even happier with the fact that she moved back into the farm.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, sure he and Martha seemed to be having problems lately, but that was still no reason for him to have these thoughts in his mind.

"Mr. Kent, I have all the paperwork done for you," Lois said breaking Jonathan from his thoughts.

"Oh thank you Lois. Look I have a meeting to go to, just take any messages of anyone that calls for me, thanks." Jonathan said before walking down the hall.

"No problem Mr. Kent." Lois said back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois watched Jonathan as he walked down the hall and into the elevator. She so badly wanted to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't. Martha was like a mother to her, so how would it look if she ever let it out that she had such strong feelings for Jonathan Kent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, they both knew that somehow and soon they would have to let each other know just how the felt or else it was just going to keep breaking them down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what to do…review if you want chapters….


	3. Pitiful

Chapter is based on the song: Pitiful

--------------------------------------------

_I was hiding away from myself, away from you_

"Jonathan what is wrong with you," he thought to himself as he sat up in bed that night. "How could you possibly think of Lois like that. She's your son's friend."

But no matter what he did, he couldn't get those thoughts of Lois out of his head. Should he tell her or just pretend they never happened? How did this even happen? Sure his marriage wasn't working out but still….how could he even think of Lois in that way.

_Your eyes still try to search for mine, but I look away_

The next day he was back at his office with Lois working outside the door. He of course had no idea she had been feeling the same was as him, so every time she looked at him from outside, he turn his head pretending he was busy with something else.

"Jonathan why won't you just look at me?" Lois said to herself. She wanted nothing more than too look into his blue eyes and just tell him everything.

Getting up from her desk she went into Jonathan's office. "Mr. Kent, there's something I need to talk to you about."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review if you want more chapters….


End file.
